


Ficlet Friday Ask: MorWin Friendship

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [46]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, doubting, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe you could write something about Roxy and Eggsy's (KM) friendship? Confiding in each other, helping the other out, supporting the other, some friendly teasing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MorWin Friendship

“Hey, Rox, you got a minute?” 

Roxy looked up from where she was making her bed in the recruit’s dorm, seeing Eggsy slouching in the doorway. He was trying to look cool and aloof, like the tough little thug boy he wanted everyone to see him as.

But Roxy could see him worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and the slight fidgeting of his fingers against his leg. 

She slowly sat on her half made bed, patting it as she gestured Eggsy over. “Of course.”

Eggsy didn’t hesitate, in fact, he looked rather relieved as he moved over to join her on the edge of her bed. JB followed at his heels, barking a happy greeting to Roxy’s own puppy.

“So…?” Roxy prompted as she folded her hands in her lap and turned to face Eggsy.

The young man shifted and fidgeted, his eyes were on his lap. Something was clearly bugging him and he was working out how to say it. She reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, which seemed to stir him.

“I…I’ve been thinking…maybe Charlie and his mates are right.” Eggsy’s shoulders rose and fell in a silent sigh as he looked up at Roxy. “I’m not supposed to be here, am I?”

This wasn’t the first time Eggsy had thought these things…or similar things to say the least. He was almost always questioning if he should go back to his thuggish lifestyle. Back to that abusive home. Back to a mom that would obviously miss him dearly. Back to his sister who was growing up without knowing her brother then.

Roxy offered a gentle, kind, look as she pulled him close to give him a hug. He wouldn’t ever admit to needing it, but Roxy could tell. “Of course you are. If anything…it’s them who shouldn’t be here.” 

Eggsy huffed, but he wrapped his arms around her with a mumble, “I just…I know that, Rox…but it’s like there’s a little voice telling me I should just…give up. You know?”

Roxy nodded as she patted Eggsy on the back gently, “I know that voice, Eggsy. Everyone does. You just have to drown it out.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say…”

Roxy eased back to hold Eggsy at arm’s length, “Hey. Don’t start that again, okay?” She chided gently, “Now…the next time you hear that little voice telling you to go home, I want you to think of all the people that want you to stay.”

“Who’d they be?”

Roxy rolled her eyes, “Harry? Merlin? Me? JB?”

The little pug barked and Eggsy smiled softly, reaching down to pat the happy pup. “Yeah…alright…I’ll try…” He murmured.

Roxy smiled softly and patted his back, “And maybe, just maybe, it might help if we knocked Charlie and his friends’ heads together.”

“Now that sounds more like it.” Eggsy chuckled, feeling a bit better now that he’d talked about his doubts with someone. He seemed to perk then, switching from his moping self in a heartbeat. Roxy knew it wasn’t totally better, but he was smiling, so that was good. 

“Oh! How did it go with that lady in the tech department?” Eggsy asked, turning the conversation on to Roxy’s more romantic endeavours.

Roxy shrugged, “I haven’t really talked to her yet…”

“You want me to talk to her for you? I’m a great wingman–”

“Don’t you even dare!”

Eggsy was on his feet and jumping for the door with a laugh, Roxy was hot on his heels. “I’ll kill you, Eggsy! Don’t think I won’t!”


End file.
